magnus_chasefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Regulamin
Witaj w naszym ziemskim Asgardzie śmiertelniku! Bramy Valhalli stoją przed Tobą otworem, jednakże aby zostać einherjim i rozpocząć wspólną walkę aż do śmierci, musisz wpierw spełnić wymogi narzucone przez naszego przełożonego - Odyna. 7 Warunków Bohaterskiej Śmierci (WBŚ) 1. Zapoznanie się z regulaminem naszej Wiki – najważniejszym dokumentem oraz podpisaniem go.* 2. Przyswojenie sobie minimum podstaw wikiowego slangu – Słownik Run. 3. Zapoznanie się ze specjalnym regulaminem czatu – Jadłospis Sali Poległych. 4. Zapoznanie się z projektem i hierarchią Gangu Valhalli oraz radą thanów – administracja. 5. Zapoznanie się z przynajmniej jedną serią mitologiczną Ricka Riordana. 6. Nie zabijanie innych einherjarów w miejscach do tego nie przeznaczonych. 7. Należyte się odnoszenie do słów i decyzji thanów oraz członków GV. Uwaga! Niestosowanie się do WBŚ grozi Gleipnirem - banem, lub, w skrajnych przypadkach, rozczłonkowaniem, czyli wygnaniem z Wiki.' '' '' Chcąc rozpocząć prace na naszej Wiki należy przeczytać regulamin ORAZ podpisać się pod nim, na dowód dokonania tego aktu. Należy zrobić to przez dodanie pod tym artykułem, czyli całym kodeksem, komentarza zawierającego TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE treść: „Jeg sverger” co znaczy „Przysięgam”. Podpisy nie są notorycznie sprawdzane i kontrolowane, jednak jeśli ktoś przyłapie Cię na działalności tu bez uprzedniego podpisu i zgłosi to administracji, będzie ona musiała interweniować. Może się to skończyć przestrogą, a nawet banem na czas określony – wszystko będzie zależało od sytuacji i wyjaśnień jakie przedstawisz administracji. Decyzja o postępowaniu zawsze zostaje przynajmniej dwóch uprawnionych adminów, więc jest nieodwoływalna do czyjegoś stronnictwa.* '' '' Regulamin To najważniejszy dokument naszej społeczności, zawiera spis praw i obowiązków użytkowników oraz zasad. Przypominam jednak, że prócz niego obowiązkową lekturą jest rozwinięty regulamin czatu oraz słownik slangu na naszej Wiki :) Regulamin jest dość rozbudowany i szczegółowy, lecz w ten sposób zaoszczędzimy sobie wspólnych nieporozumień, a i funkcjonowanie naszej społeczności będzie w jak największym stopniu przedstawione, więc łatwiej będzie Ci się wdrożyć.' Przeczytaj go powoli i dokładnie, a w razie wątpliwości bądź pytań, skontaktuj się, z którymś z thanów bądź członków GV.' '' '' Konto użytkownika ''' * Preferujemy, by użytkownicy nie byli anonimowi i posiadali własne konta (jedno konto daje dostęp do całego portalu wikia.com) * Każdy, nawet niezarejestrowany użytkownik (Draug) ma prawo do wykonywania niektórych edycji na Wiki. * Konto użytkownika musi spełniać standardowe wymogi - nie może w żaden sposób nikogo obrażać, przedstawiać żadnych dyskryminujących przekonań, ani zawierać wulgarnych czy niestosownych treści. W razie wątpliwości zalecany kontakt z adminem. '''Zasady edytowania * Każdy, zarówno zalogowany jak i nie użytkownik, ma prawo dokonywać na Wiki niektórych edycji. * Zabronione jest dokonywanie bezsensownych, nie wnoszących nic do artykułu edycji, tylko w celu zdobycia odznaki. * Zabronione jest publikowanie w artykułach fałszywych oraz niepotwierdzonych informacji. * Zakazane jest częściowe lub całkowite usuwanie treści artykułów przez nieuprawnionych do tego użytkowników. * Przed dodaniem artykułu upewnij się, że nie istnieje on już na Wiki, w takiej lub innej postaci. * Staraj się unikać błędów językowych, ortograficznych, stylistycznych i składniowych, a także dbaj o estetykę. * Artykuły i edycje będące sprzeczne ze stanowionym regulaminem będą usuwane, a w zależności od okoliczności ich twórca może ponieść tego konsekwencje. Artykuły Postać * Tworząc artykuł postaci, należy podać jej pełną nazwę. * Prawidłowy artykuł postaci składa się z części: *# Historia *# Wygląd *# Charakter *# Zdolności *# Przedmioty (jeśli jakieś posiada) *# Ciekawostki * Do każdej z trzech pierwszych sekcji można dodać jeden, pasujący cytat. Bóg nordycki * Tworząc artykuł bóstwa, należy podać jego pełną nazwę, lub najczęściej używaną. * Prawidłowy artykuł bóstwa składa się z części: ** Mitologia ** Rola w serii ** Wygląd ** Charakter ** Zdolności ** Przedmioty/Atrybuty ** Ciekawostki Kategorie * Wszystkie istniejące na Wiki kategorie znajdują się tutaj. Z nich korzystamy, możemy je dodawać do odpowiednich artykułów, chcące je w tym kierunku skategoryzować. Kategorie ''przy jednym artykule nie mogą się powtarzać! '' * Chcąc utworzyć nową, nieistniejącą dotąd kategorię, należy zgłosić ją pod tym wątkiem na forum, bądź bezpośrednio skontaktować się z administratorem, jeśli jest też akurat taka możliwość. Multimedia * Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik ma prawo dodawać dowolną liczbę grafik na wiki, z zamiarem późniejszego ich użycia. * Dodawane obrazy nie mogą się powtarzać. Przed dodaniem każdego obrazu, sprawdź czy na nie ma go już na Wiki! Podpowiedź – przejrzyj galerie nawiązujące do tego, co znajduje się na obrazie jaki chcesz dodać. * Obrazy muszą być związane z artykułem na Wiki, w jakim chcesz ich użyć. * Obrazy nie mogą zawierać niestosownych treści, ani podtekstów. W razie wątpliwości zalecany kontakt z adminem lub członkiem GV opiekującym się działem grafik. * Obrazy w infoboxach mogą zmieniać tylko uprawnieni do tego administratorzy oraz członkowie GV. * Przed dodaniem filmu należy wpierw skontaktować się z administratorem, który sprawdzi jego treść (m.in. jego powiązanie z wikią) i zezwoli na jego użycie lub odmówi tej czynności. Prosimy nie odwoływać się do innych administratorów w przypadku odrzucenia filmu, i nie obwiniać rzekomej złośliwości bądź niekompetencji oceniającego, ponieważ decyzja każdego administratora jest tak samo istotna i respektowana. Czat * Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik ma prawo do korzystania z czatu. * Na czacie zabronione jest m.in. przeklinanie, obrażanie innych, spamowanie, etc… oraz wiele innych rzeczy. * Warunkiem korzystania z czatu jest ponadto przeczytanie i przyswojenie specjalnego regulaminu obowiązującego na czacie – Jadłospisu Sali Poległych. Forum * Jest to miejsce, podobnie jak czat i tablica, służące jako komunikator między użytkownikami. Z forum mają prawo korzystać - a więc zabierać na nim głos - wszyscy, zarówno użytkownicy z kontem na Wiki jak i bez. * Standardowo jak wszędzie indziej, na forum obowiązuje kultura słowa oraz czynu, a wszelkie przejawy niesubordynacji, agresji, czy wandalizmu będą surowo karane. * Na subforum "ASGARD" nowe tematy mogą zakładać tylko administratorzy oraz uprawnieni członkowie GV.'' '' Konkursy * Przewidziane jest tworzenie konkursów na naszej Wiki, zarówno literackich jak i plastycznych. * Zgłoszenia do konkursów oraz ich rozstrzyganie będą odbywać się w odpowiednim wątku na forum, gdzie także będą wpierw ogłaszane. * Do udział w konkursie oraz głosowaniu ma prawo każdy posiadający konto użytkownik, spełniający wymogi danej konkurencji (może być wymagana odpowiednia ilość edycji, długość stażu, itp…) * Uczestnik danego konkursu nie może oddać głosu na swoją pracę. Zostanie w takiej sytuacji bezwzględnie zdyskwalifikowany. Blogi * Każdy zalogowany użytkownik ma prawo to tworzenia blogów. * Wpis na blogu może zostać odpowiednio skategoryzowany aby trafić do działu Sag naszej społeczności. * Tylko autor bloga może dokonywać jego edycji, inny użytkownik wyjątkowo tylko za jego wyraźnym pozwoleniem, mając istotny do tego powód. W wymagających tego sytuacjach, edycji wpisu bez uprzedniej zgody autora może dokonać uprawniony administrator lub członek GV! * Blogi powinny być powiązane tematycznie z naszą społecznością, niekoniecznie dosłownie. * Staraj się unikać błędów językowych, ortograficznych, stylistycznych i składniowych, oraz dbać o estetykę. * Fabuła blogów może być dowolna i nie nakładamy na nią cenzury, jednakże jeśli przez jakiś czynnik wpis będzie budził w innych wiele kontrowersji, po przegłosowaniu takiej decyzji, administracja ma prawo usunąć taki wątek. Blogi będące zwyczajnym spamem również zostaną usunięte! * Byłoby miło, byś kolejne rozdziały w przypadku opowiadań dodawał/a do głównego wpisu, zamiast publikowania każdego rozdziału osobno. Ułatwi to czytanie użytkownikom. Zakazy i kary Nie bawiąc się już tutaj punkty i inne pierdoły powiemy prosto z mostu. Po prostu: wszelkie przejawy chamstwa, agresji i akty wandalizmu będą spotykać się z naszą interwencją. W zależności od sytuacji będzie zależało co wtedy uczynimy. Może się nie skończyć tylko na upomnieniu. Stosowane kary to: - blokada - wygnanie z czatu - ban na czas określony - ban na amen Respektujcie regulamin, szanujcie nas, my będziemy szanować Was i choć bez jakiś zgrzytów się nie obędzie, to trzeba umieć żyć w zgodzie z ludźmi. A tacy też tu są więc – zawsze się jakoś wspólnie dogadamy, spokojnie ;). '''''Rozpoczynając działalność w naszej społeczności, bezsprzecznie zobowiązujesz się do przestrzegania niniejszego regulaminu, brania odpowiedzialności za własne czyny i świadomego ponoszenia konsekwencji za łamanie go! '' '' '' '' Uwaga! Nasza Wiki wciąż się rozwija i nie jest zbyt liczna, więc część rzeczy zwartych w regulaminie jest jeszcze nieaktywnych bądź nie występuje. Przeznaczeniem regulaminu jest zachowanie porządku na Wiki, zarówno teraz jak i w przyszłości, dlatego wyprzedza on póki co trochę, mające tu miejsce wydarzenia. Jednak z każdym dniem staramy się rozbudowywać naszą społeczność i ją ulepszać, wdrażać nowe inicjatywy, i sięgać po co raz to nowsze działania. Natomiast dokument ten ma być aktualny zarówno dzisiaj jak i z nadejściem jutra. Dziękujemy i powodzenia:) Zastrzegamy sobie prawo do ustanawiania poprawek w regulaminie, oraz wprowadzania zmian! '' ''Użytkownicy będą zawsze o takowych fakcie informowani przez administrację, a czyn ten zostanie poprzedzony odpowiednio uzasadnioną informacją z podanym powodem uczynienia niniejszej zmiany. Takowa zmiana może zostać wprowadzona przez: głosowanie uprawnionych użytkowników (rzadko), głosowanie uprawnionych administratorów oraz członków GV (najczęściej) lub niezależną decyzję najwyższych organów tej wiki (w szczególnych przypadkach). Kategoria:Administracja